Dear Kira Love Tommy
by manders forever
Summary: Tommy oliver writes to his beloved wife who he needs dearly. can his love been enough to save her.


Dear Kira, Always Yours Tommy

Dear Kira,

Wow, it seems only yesterday that I was holding you close telling you how much I love you. However I have been limited to writing letters about what has been happing here in Reefside.

As usually I want to first start off with I miss you very much. And that you are still my number one love. Life here has been quite, perhaps to quite. But Kyle seems to be functioning better now then he has in months. But poor Kayla has become a zombie.

She wont even play the guitar anymore, she just exists. In reality that's what we all are doing. But Kyle has taken to martial arts well. He's getting his black belt soon.

And Kayla's teacher allowed her to wear the line leader badge, and she loved the idea of being a lead. Chip off the old block Kim said when I emailed her and Jason. However, what they do not see is how much like her mother she is.

For everyone else they say I miss you. They all send their love and best wishes, and get betters. The other day it hit hard when I realized that I wasn't just living for me anymore but my life was being shared with Kyle and Kayla.

I love our children but it's hard to raise them alone. I'm not sure if I know what I a doing. That itself scares my because I always know what to do.

Your never guess who called the other day? It was Conner he's a father again. Third baby and still counting, who would think he would be the family guy, I always hoped we have another one but I don't see that in the cards now.

Washington DC is treating him well. He actually got the grant for more soccer fields in school. Krista is still her peace activist but allowed it to take a back seat to the kids. Who can blame her Conner and her have there hands full with twins and the third one on the way.

Ethan on the other hand has joined the SPD and cannot wait until he can finish the Morphers. He is also working with the government on other technology always knew he be another Billy. However he hasn't found that someone yet or that's what he tells me. I think that the someone is in new york city writing comic books.

Specking of Trent, he is in New York working on his growing comic book. He sends Kyle a copy one a week who loves to read all about the power ranger's adventures.

As promised, he knows nothing and will not until he is sixteen years old. Trent actually sent me a copy of his latest comic book. The heroine behind yellow, It tells all about the yellow dino ranger and her love for music.

As a tribute to the fallen ranger. God Kira it is so hard sometimes knowing that tomorrow is just another day with out you in my arms. However, I know that Kyle and Kayla need me and that gets me up.

alas back to the others, Cassidy and Devin are married finally ending up in Texas as a news anchor team. They are cute together what we should have been. However, as for Anthon and Elsa they have split again. Not for long, this happens more offend then not they will be together next week.

That is the news on the others, but for me. I still have hope on day you will return to me. That one day I will hold my wife in my arms and know she okay. I have the hardest time thinking about letting you go. Not to mention the kids are asking when your coming home. This makes it even harder to explain to him that mommy loves him but she will not be coming home. How do you explain about the Dark lady and what she did to you. How I couldn't save you and the kids.

I tried to do what I could for you. However, in all honestly I feel guilt, when they grow up will they see the man I have become. Will they know that their father is nothing more that a cowed.

I have failed you all and I know this. However, I try to console myself telling me I am a great dad. In reality, I couldn't do the one thing that would keep them and you from suffering.

I could not save you from your self. I can only ask for forgiveness. Now I end a letter the kids are home from school. I know two kisses from mommy and a hug from dad makes the kids a good boys and girls.

Always Yours

Tommy Oliver

* * *

The nurse walked into the room, "Hello Mrs. Oliver how are you feeling today?"

Kira sat watching the nurse. "Well Mrs. Oliver a letter from your husband came today should we read it."

The nurse sat down next to Kira that was holding herself facing the wall.

"Dear Kira, my love", the nurse sat reading the letter. During the time the letter was being read something in Kira snapped back.

She turned to the nurse.

"I need to speak with Tommy?"

* * *

hope you like the story! I took it down to fix some problems, i have been thinking about writing a Prequel to the story. update soon and plz review.

* * *


End file.
